Back to the beginning!
by Lyner137
Summary: Chihiro has waited seven years and is now too tired of it. she returns to the sirit world against her better judgment and then what? R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Lyner:: I don't own anyone except Kana.**

**Kana:: which kinda sucks, but whatever.**

Chihiro looked at the calendar and sighed. She would be 17 in a few days. This really sucked for her. It was almost seven years now since she returned to the human world. She could still remember the time in the spirit world vividly. She would never forget, because he was there.

_Why am I still thinking about him? He broke his promise; he'll never make it back in time._ She thought to herself.

The spirit world had rules. Horrible rules. The gate only opened every 7 years. And it only opened for one week. This year was the year it opened and it would close on her 17th birthday. If he didn't come soon then the portal would close and she would have to wait another 7 years. She wasn't sure she could wait that long.

_Stupid Haku! I'll forget about you if you don't come back!_

Chihiro picked up her car keys and ran out of the house. She would go wait for him, wait for him at the tunnel entrance just like she did everyday of the 7 years of their departure. She would rather be the first thing he saw outside of that tunnel.

**HAKU'S POV…**

Haku paced back and forth in Yubaba's office. She was being difficult. She was trying to stall him and he knew it. The portal would close in just a few days and there was nothing he could do about it. He cursed under his breath and looked out of the window. He longed to see Chihiro again.

"An exchange. Otherwise a deal." Yubaba said when she entered the room.

"Excuse me?" Haku asked icily.

"Give me the exchange of her soul when she dies and you are free."

"And the deal?"

"You return here with her every time the portal opens and do my bidding."

"Then why bring her?"

"A precaution against betrayal."

Haku made a low growling noise, but nodded in agreement to the deal. There was no other choice. He was willing to give anything except Chihiro's soul and life. He signed the contract with his real name and stalked angrily from the room.

"Wait. I need you to do something before you go though." Yubaba said.

Haku turned to face her with a sour look. She pointed to the contract and he growled again. She had tricked him. She was aloud to use him as much as she wanted as long as he was still in the spirit world.

**CHIHIRO'S POV…**

Chihiro paused in front of the statue that had frightened her so many years ago. There was something eerie about the tunnel again. As if it was telling her to go through again. Chihiro felt a shiver go down her spine. Haku had specifically told her never to return to the spirit world. She had promised him that she wouldn't. Then a pang of fury hit her. Why should she keep her promise when he didn't keep his?

She turned to the tunnel and took a slow step towards it. She gulped as the gust of wind that tried to pull her in grew in intensity. She took a deep breath and ran in she didn't care where she was headed as long as she knew Haku was going to be with her.

Not long after, she came out in a huge meadow. The meadow she remembered and still dreamed about. She slowed down and walked towards the river she remembered. She crossed it and looked back. Just like last time, the river was once again full of water. She couldn't turn back until the last minute. The last day of the portals opening is when the water would disappear if a spirit didn't take the ferry or got rid of it. Chihiro looked at the sky and found that it was getting dark. Almost time for the _spirits_ to wake up and work again.

_Time to go find Kamaji. He'll tell me where I can find Lin and Haku._

She started to run towards the bathhouse again. It was jus as she remembered it. She took the path down the flight of long stairs to the boiler room. She wasn't as afraid as last time but her hair still stood on end when she looked down. Once that part was over, she looked up at the snoring boiler man. He still looked the same.

"Hi Kamaji! How are you?" Chihiro asked loudly.

Kamaji startled awake and looked down at Chihiro. A look of pure confusion. He obviously didn't recognize her. She wasn't surprised. She was only ten when they had first met. Now she was a fine young woman though.

"It's me, Chihiro." Chihiro said, trying not to laugh

A look of surprise and pleasure crossed his face. He was very happy to see her again.

"Chihiro, my dear! What are you doing here? And how?" He asked while hugging her.

"I came back across the river. I came for Haku and a visit. Do you know where Lin and Haku are?"

"Lin should be cleaning now and I'm afraid I don't know where Haku is."

"Well thanks anyway. I'll go see Lin now. Take care!"

Chihiro took off her shoes and went through the little door without waiting for a reply. She remembered the way to where Lin worked so she didn't have a problem finding her. Lin was also confused when she saw Chihiro but was happy when Chihiro told her who she was. The others that remembered her were also happy to see her.

"Lin, I need to find Haku." Chihiro told her friend.

"Him again? Don't you think of anyone else besides him?"

Chihiro shook her head and look expectantly at her friend.

"You'll have to ask Yubaba. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you later."

Chihiro made her way through the familiar bath house. Word of her return had spread fast. People where greeting her as she passed.

**HAKU'S POV…**

Haku rushed off. He had sensed a human within the spirit world and was very upset. Unfortunately he was unable to do anything about it. There was something he still had to do for Yubaba and then he would finally be able to leave this confined world.

He transformed and flew off. He towards Zeneba's house. What he'd been ordered to do was to escort Yubaba's darling son back to the bath house. A seemingly easy task but he knew that only Chihiro was able to get that child to listen. This was going to be an exhausting mission.

**CHIHIRO'S POV…**

Chihiro knocked on Yubaba's door and entered without waiting for a reply.

"Rude as usual, I see." Yubaba said with disdain.

She obviously didn't have any trouble recognizing her.

"Where's Haku?" Chihiro asked with distaste.

"Working. You can wait for his return if you like. It will be a while though."

"Didn't he break your contract?"

"Yes but he had to sign a new one. Don't worry. He'll be free to go as soon as he returns."

Chihiro sat on the floor and starred blankly at Yubaba. She didn't like the old hag and thought she was lying but there was nothing she could do about that.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Srry that it's boring but it should get better! R&R PLZ!!!**


	2. chapter 2

**Lyner:: Here's the next chap… I really hope this isn't boring.**

**Kana:: It might be…**

**Lyner:: by the way, Yubaba's kid is called Taku in this story.**

**IN THE BATH HOUSE SOMEWHERE…**

Kana looked at clock and hit herself on the head. This was the spirit world so of course the clock didn't tell the time. Lin walked over and clapped Kana's back before shouting

"Remember when I told you about Haku's love?"

"Yes…"

"Well guess what!"

"sigh what?"

"Chihiro's back in the spirit world to come get him."

"And this concerns me, how?"

"Don't be like that! Aren't you his best friend? You should be happy! You are going with him to the human world aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Stop being so stubborn! I thought wolves were loyal to their friends!"

You see, Kana was a wolf spirit. She had the duty of guarding and escorting the dead that wished to enter the bath house. She was also assigned as Haku's guardian. They became close friends after Chihiro had left and she was the closest thing Haku had to family, besides Chihiro.

"We are but I don't see why I have to care."

"I give up! You're just too hard a nut to crack!"

Kana smiled to herself and that smile quickly turned to a frown when her metal collar tightened ever so slightly around her neck

"I got to go, I'll see you latter!"

Kana trotted over to the elevator and headed up. Yubaba had summoned her and she could do nothing but obey. After all, that was the price she had to pay for Haku's freedom. Though he had no knowledge of the deal. When Haku asked to destroy his contract, Yubaba had agreed only because Kana had reached Yubaba first. Kana struck a deal and now she had no choice but to become Yubaba's slave for the next century. Of course the deal itself was that Haku was allowed to leave without a single condition from Yubaba. If that was betrayed then Kana and Haku would be free.

"You called?" Kana asked politely once she reached Yubaba's office.

"Ah. Kana, I would like you to show our guest to some proper living quarters." Yubaba pointed to a teenager sitting on the floor.

The girl reminded Kana of her twin that had disappeared years ago. That twin looked so much like the girl here. While Kana had coal black hair and blue eyes, her twin looked just like the guest here. The girl stood and followed Kana out of the room.

"Hi, my name's Chihiro! What's yours?" the girl asked cheerfully.

Surprised, Kana took a minute to answer the easy question.

"Kana. Nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, what is a human doing in the spirit world?" Kana had a suspicion that she knew but Chihiro was a common girl's name in the human world. She couldn't be sure.

"I'm here for Kohaku. He's very important but he's out on an errand for Yubaba."

"That's impossible. She can't use him anymore." Kana said confused.

"It seems there were conditions."

"She lied. What a nasty old hag."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. You should go to Zeneba's. He might be there."

"O-okay."

**Haku's POV…**

"Please be reasonable! I really need to take you home!" Haku begged Taku.

"NO! I want to stay HERE!!" Taku screamed.

"Calm down Taku. Haku is right, you can come back another time." Said Zeneba calmly.

"sniff Okay."

Haku sighed in relief and looked at the sky. Just as he had thought, it had taken him almost the entire day to persuade Taku and it wasn't even him who did so. He only had two days left to make to cross over to the human side now. It would be a close call. Luckily, Taku wasn't big and fat anymore. He was now a lot smaller and a weight that Haku could carry. Haku transformed and waited for Taku to climb on.

**Chihiro's and Kana's POV…**

Chihiro skipped along the familiar trcks and sang a song. All the while, Kana was watching her carefully. There was something nagging at her about Chihiro and she just couldn't put her finger on it. They had been walking for several hours now. It wouldn't be long before they reached Zeneba's.

**Haku's POV…**

Haku delivered his burden and left as quickly as he could. There was little time left now. Only six hours till midnight but he wasn't in a hurry for some reason. It was like there was a strong force keeping him from making the decision to leave. He shook his head to erase that feeling. He would cross that river!

**Chihiro's and Kana's POV…**

"Zeneba! How are you?" Kana called.

"Kana! And Chihiro?!"

"Hi, granny! Do you happen to know where Haku is?"

"I'm sorry dear, but you missed him. He has returned to leave for the human world. You should too! It's only four hours before the gate closes! Now go!"

"But how will I ever make it in time?!"

"Kana?"

Zeneba looked at Kana kindly. Kana sighed and gave a curt nod. She was suddenly engulfed in a ball of bright light. Chihiro had to cover her eyes because it was so bright. Once the light had disappeared, Chihiro could look at Kana again. Only the creature that was standing in Kana's stead was completely different. A large black wolf with white paws was standing in front of her. The wolf was almost as tall as Zeneba's house and about six feet longs. That was really, really big for a wolf. It bent down low enough for Chihiro to climb onto its back. That's exactly what she did too.

"Be careful and hurry! If the gate closes than very little spirits can open it again."

"Bye granny!"

_I didn't expect this. I didn't want to leave so soon but why not? The gates almost closed…_

Kana ran at an incredible speed. Chihiro felt as if she was on Haku in the air only she knew she was on the ground and that Kana was not Haku. Either way, it still made her very, very happy.

**Haku's POV…**

Haku steadily walked past the river and into the tunnel. He almost looked back he knew that if he did then he would lose his chance for another seven years. This, he couldn't bear. He had to leave the spirit world because of the promise he had made to a very special girl.

It didn't take him very long to reach the other side of the tunnel. This was when he finally looked back and smiled. He was now in the world of the humans and it would be difficult indeed to find Chihiro. He never did ask her where he could find her.

He turned and began to run. The faster he found her, the better. He just couldn't bare the thought of being away from her any longer than necessary. But of course, this would be very challenging.

_What's that spell? It's so familiar yet completely different. Why is it so familiar? And why is it headed towards the tunnel? Unless…_

Haku stopped and made a sharp turn to head back to the tunnel. He knew why the scent was so familiar now. It was because it was Chihiro's scent, and she was headed towards the tunnel. This meant she was in the spirit world when he left. This was not good. Haku looked at the moon and cursed. It was only a matter of minutes before the gate closed. Would he be able to make it back in time?

_NO!_

Haku collapsed at the tunnels entrance. It was too late. The gates had closed. If Chihiro wasn't over the river by that time then they would be separated for another seven years.

"Why?!" Haku shouted.

"Haku?" asked a strangely familiar voice.

Haku looked up quickly towards the tunnel. In the shadows stood the person he would never forget. Chihiro's hysterically happy face broke into tears of joy as she rushed over to Haku. The embraced and Chihiro momentarily forgot the reason she was able to cross in time.

**Kana's POV…**

Kana watched as the two lovers embraced each other in a fierce hug. This caused Kana's lonely heart to ache as she too had a lover once, but there was no way to ever meet him again. Kana slowly stepped out of the shadows and smiled at Haku's astonished face. She had told him that she wouldn't come to the human world because he was supposed to be safe. This of course made him worry about why she was here.

"I had to escort her here or she would have never made it." Kana answered his silent question.

"And thank you for that! I really mean it!" Chihiro said through here joyful sobs.

"Yes, thank you." Haku said seriously.

"It's my job."

"But you didn't have to help her."

"But I did so lie off of the subject."

"Okay but I hope you're planning on staying with us."

"…"

"Please?" Chihiro begged "We could be such friends!"

"Fine. Quit ganging up on me!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**This is not over! There are still a lot of things that will happen!! R&R PLZ!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lyner:: This is really just a try out… if you don't like it then I'll replace the chapter.**

**Kana:: We actually get to fight? Wow, that's not normal for SA…**

**Lyner:: Does it matter?**

**Haku&Chihiro:: Not particularly, no.**

**Lyner:: WTF?! Where the hell did you guys come from?!**

**Kana:: From SA, where else?**

**Lyner:: -.- that's not what I meant…**

**Haku:: Lyner only owns the unfamiliar!!**

Kana signed the papers for buying their new house and sighed heavily. She hated shape shifting into an adult form to fool humans. It always felt so wrong and what was worse was that she was supposed to pretend to be Haku's mom. That really made her feel her age as a 4000 year old guardian. What a troublesome charge she had.

"Haku, I swear I'm going to murder you one of these days." Kana said to her friend as she stepped into the house.

"I wonder how many times I've heard that before." Haku teased.

Kana smiled and shifted back to her normal form. She always looked 17 and would continue to look like a teenager until she shifted. Haku had reached his limit too. He would always look like a 17 year old for the rest of his long life. This reminded her of the sad truth that Chihiro was human. What would Haku do when Chihiro grew old and died? He'd be devastated.

"Haku… you know you can't stay with her forever, right?" Kana asked quietly. It was not a pleasant thing to bring up but it was her job to make him understand.

"I'll find a way." He said in a very determined voice.

Kana looked at him with sad eyes. Would he die for her? Would he ask her to die and become a roaming spirit? Would he condemn her to such a fate? There was no point in thinking about it now. He would try something stupid and she would stop him. That was the rule and that was what she had to do.

"Haku! Kana! Come look at your new rooms!!" Chihiro called from upstairs.

She wanted to do something for Haku and Kana, so they gave her leave to decorate and organize their rooms. Haku was more than happy to do so but Kana was reluctant. She didn't know Chihiro's taste in decorations and wouldn't want to hurt Chihiro's feeling if she didn't like the style.

The two climbed the stairs and turned into Haku's room first. It looked very… clean. The walls had ocean wallpaper on it and it looked wonderful. The bed was a twin size and the sheets were blue too. Obviously, Chihiro loved blue… that was a rather scary thought for Kana. Kana slightly disliked the color blue, it was too light. A table and a modern computer along with a walk-in closet to the left and a silver stereo to the right. Other than that, the room was empty.

They moved on to Kana's room next. Kana almost fainted. Her room was almost completely pink… she hated pink. The walls were flower decorated and the bed was another twin size with ruby red sheets. _Thank goodness…-.-_ the carpet was pink too and also the curtains. The room was clean and was a duplicate of Haku's room, only a different color.

"Th-thanks…" Kana said politely. If she could have, she was sure she would have scribbles above her head like in games "It looks nice…"

"Really? That's good. I wasn't sure which color you liked but judging by how nice you are I thought it would be pink." Chihiro said relieved.

_Maybe I should have been a bitter guardian and preferred not to have helped her…_

**Dinner…**

Kana made her specialty, curry rice. Haku seemed to enjoy her cooking too and Chihiro just couldn't stop reminiscing with Haku to comment. That was fine though. Kana didn't mind. She had finally been reunited with her lost love, after all. Haku sat and listened patiently. Adding a comment and talking about the spirit world in regular intervals. Kana stayed silent. She had nothing to do with this and she had a bad feeling.

News of Haku's betrayal of the spirit dragons was bound to be everywhere by now. It wouldn't surprise Kana one bit if they were suddenly attacked out of the blue. She had already begun sensing minimal danger in small waves. What had Haku been thinking when he chose this path? It didn't matter though. Her job was to protect him and until the order of Shu reassigned her, that was exactly what she was going to do. He was her friend but she wasn't ready to be deemed a traitor by her own kind just yet. There was still something she had to do.

The lights began to flicker. A wave of danger took over all of her senses as she quickly got up and ran to the back door. Haku was right behind her. Chihiro also followed with a confused face. They ran into the backyard (which was surrounded by forest) and halted in front of two dark figures.

"Shadow warriors?" Kana asked confused. Who would go through all the trouble of sending shadow warriors?

"Kana… you are requested back to the Order." One of them said in a slithery voice as if he needed to sandpaper his throat.

"What about my charge?" Kana asked.

"He will be eliminated." Said a female.

There was something familiar about those voices but Kana couldn't put a finger to it. Why would the Order reassign her so soon? This was very suspicious but there was no way to be sure. If she stayed, she could be branded as a traitor. If she left, her friends would die. What was she supposed to do?

"Go." Haku said.

"What?" Kana spun around to look at him.

"I won't let you become a traitor. You still have something you need to do, right?"

"Haku…"

"Go. I'll be fine."

_He's right… I should go. But if I do then…_ Kana sighed and called out her spirit sword. Spirits fought with medieval weapons for some weird reason. It was a strange tradition. Only the guardians did though, the high classed spirits such as Haku used SE (spirit energy) or in human terms, magic. Another term was Tao. This was such a strange system of spirit tradition. Kana wondered how long she would be able to keep Chihiro uninvolved.

"You choose to betray the Order?" the male asked.

"What are you, stupid? I wouldn't have brought out my weapon if I wasn't going to." Kana answered. She hated people that ignored the obvious.

"So be it." The female said.

They charged while bringing out their own spirit weapons. Chihiro stood in the back at the doorway watching the exchange. What in the world was going on?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Sorry it took so long to update!! I have too much school work… I update when I get at least review so if you don't want me to freeze the story for good then plz update!! Thank you!!**


End file.
